


草莓大福

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 爱情是豆沙馅的。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *这回是典型ABO了  
> *我要耍/流/氓，没有车  
> *重度OOC，吐槽役宇野昌磨  
> *时间线平昌冬奥

但凡稍微关注一点花滑的人都知道，来自中国的金博洋选手性别成谜。从来没有人闻到过他的信息素的味道，然而说这样一个体力充沛跳跃技术超群的优秀运动员是个Beta，恐怕是没有人相信的。至于Omega？大家觉得从他那总是被压低的表演分上看，怎么也不能是一个生下来就会撩人的Omega。但是他偏偏又有着可爱的外表和柔韧的身体。

羽生结弦选手恐怕是圈子里最关心金博洋选手第二性别的人了。除了金博洋选手本人，恨不得整个花滑圈子都知道这位可以说是现役运动员中最优秀的Alpha喜欢他，还是怂巴巴的暗恋那种。

今天的花滑圈子不仅没有为羽生选手操碎了心，甚至个个都带上了看戏的表情。

羽生选手本人很苦恼。博洋是Beta还是Omega都还好，就怕他也是一名Alpha。他会在意两个Alpha的相恋吗？他会不会觉得自己松香味道的信息素攻击性太强？正在暗自焦躁的羽生选手接收到了舍友宇野选手发送过来的名为“前辈你清醒一点”的眼神之后，气氛突然就颓了。

如果博洋是Alpha的话，应该更喜欢Beta和Omega的吧。就算自己的信息素是博洋最爱吃的海鲜泡面味道的又能怎么样呢。

又一次GALA彩排的时候，金博洋很明显地感受到羽生结弦有点情绪低落。虽然还是会皮，但是氛围是不一样的。他总是不远不近地跟着自己，眼神里带着点怨念，还有最不能忽视的——他的信息素。

金博洋知道，羽生结弦是一个极其有礼貌的人，他不可能在这个有Omega选手出现的冰场上故意释放自己的Alpha信息素。那么唯一的解释就是，他在为什么事情而困扰着，而且困扰的程度让他压力很大，以至于信息素在压力下释放都察觉不到。

没有什么是一颗草莓糖不能解决的。如果有，那就一斤。

他正在场地里寻找那位闻起来像是松木熏香的前辈，突然眼前一黑，淡淡的松香就把他包围了起来，自己仿佛也变成了一根松木。羽生前辈！您心情不好的时候为什么喜欢扣我帽子啊啊啊！您这么勇敢地用信息素把我包起来是默认了我是Beta啥也闻不到吗？可是我真的能闻到啊啊啊！

金博洋庆幸了一波幸好自己体质特殊，只能闻到信息素的味道却不会被影响，然后趁着羽生把训练服拽起来凑近他的时候往他的口袋里塞了几颗草莓糖。他自己也剥开了一颗塞进嘴里，简短地冲着羽生说了几句话。

“心情不好的话，吃块糖就好了！”

“我不知道羽生你在为什么烦恼，但是希望你摆脱困境呐！”

然后金博洋受到了米沙的召唤滑走了，留下羽生结弦迎接他人生中的N多个暴击。

首先，博洋看起来对他的信息素一点反应都没有。很好，应该是Beta。

其次，博洋塞给他几颗一直揣在口袋里的糖。是有点放肆的，但是却认准了不会被责怪的亲昵呢。

再次，博洋希望他心情好一点，却也不会过问自己为什么不开心。真的是好体贴啊博洋！但是这个距离感还是让人好难受啊。他不介意博洋更进一步关心他的！

最后。嗯……说出来有点羞耻但是……博洋说话的时候露出来的舌头超绝可爱！卷着草莓糖的舌头一定非常适合吮吸！还带着酸甜的香气呢！

滑过来有问题要问前辈的宇野昌磨默默地准备滑走。前辈前几天还只是个智障，今天变成痴汉了。惹不起惹不起，我躲。

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。

羽生结弦眼疾手快地薅住了企图逃走的宇野昌磨，根本无视了后辈一贯面瘫的脸上破格出现的生无可恋的表情。

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *这回是典型ABO了  
> *我要耍/流/氓，没有车  
> *重度OOC，吐槽役宇野昌磨  
> *时间线平昌冬奥

“天总你可别吃了！这都几块了今天。”隋文静看着又含了一颗草莓糖的金博洋感觉十分羡慕嫉妒恨。吃不胖了不起啊吃吃吃！“小心蛀牙啊天总。”

“没办法，今天彩排时间太长了，除味剂快失效了。也幸亏我是草莓味的，还能拿糖遮着。”金博洋把糖咬碎，嘎吱嘎吱的清脆声音和骤然浓郁起来的草莓清甜再次博得了桶总的一枚愉快的白眼。“我不能在这种场合下使用除味剂，这和公然暴露性别没有任何区别。”

桶总很不优雅地翻了今天的第三个白眼。“你真不知道外界以为你是Alpha？相信我，没人会把你往Omega那边想，真的。”

金博洋只是笑笑，然后继续嚼糖。他的老铁是个Beta，不能明白信息素给Alpha或者Omega的感受。届时信息素释放，很快Alpha和Omega选手就能通过信息素中与味道无关的温顺平和迅速反应过来他是一位Omega。这是他的秘密，也是他的底线。毕竟一个20岁的Omega，在世俗的眼光中已经到了结合生子的年纪，可他舍不得这片让他眷恋的冰场。还有那个他一直瞧瞧注视着的人。

这边打打闹闹一片和谐，日本队那边的气氛就比较怪异了。

宇野昌磨在这几天之内不知道第多少次想要赶快回家远离是非之地。“前辈，我不会去的。不是我说，这真的太智障了。”

“宇野君怎么可以这么说呢？就只是邀请博洋吃个午饭然后帮我试探一下啊！”

那您怎么不自己去啊羽生前辈！你俩比我俩熟多了吧您都敢大庭广众之下随便乱摸了还怕一起吃个饭然后顺便跟博洋告个白？您当年撩裁判的勇气都上哪去了？

“吃饭好说。我拿什么立场去问博洋他的感情问题啊？我们是被媒体形容为‘宿命对手’的朋友而已，这种问题无论如何周选手作为闺蜜都更适合关心吧？”

“可是周选手不在……”前辈在他面前双手合十，眼睛都变成了双眼皮，盛满了恳求。“我已经弄清楚博洋不是Alpha，宇野君只要帮我弄明白他对我的想法就好了！”

宇野昌磨无语，宇野昌磨表示我除了答应你我还能怎么办？

中午时分，身心俱疲的宇野昌磨被羽生结弦放走了，面瘫着脸来到中国队请求把博洋借走一会儿，面瘫着脸硬着头皮在脸色各异的中国队队员之间把博洋拉走，面瘫着脸邀请博洋一起吃午饭，然后面瘫着脸被一脸兴奋的博洋拽着手腕拉到了一家餐馆。

“小车推荐给我的，早就想试试了！”

博洋你注意到羽生前辈想把我胳膊卸下来的眼神了吗？没有？你为什么对面瘫这么残忍？是因为面瘫不会露出难过的表情让你于心不安吗？看着我的眼睛回答我到底有没有？算了别看了我不想被前辈把眼睛挖出来。

于是两个人在餐馆坐下了，金博洋吃了一上午糖也丝毫没影响胃口，倒是宇野昌磨如鲠在喉，满脑子都是前辈拜托他时候的眼睛。

吃到一半的金博洋抬头看看神游天外的宇野昌磨和他面前被戳破的溏心蛋和已经黏糊糊却没有少掉几口的石锅拌饭，觉得这样下去不行。好朋友把他约出来吃饭却又闷闷不乐，天总觉得这样不行。

“那个……Shoma有心事？”

来了。面瘫着脸的宇野昌磨内心充满了波动，最后还是决定直说。

“嗯，有。我想问问，博洋对羽生前辈是怎么看的呢？”

“啊怎么突然说这个。我一直都很喜欢他，你们不是都知道吗？”金博洋往嘴里送了一大口年糕，有些口齿不清，鼓着腮帮子一脸自然而然的表情让宇野昌磨只想拍桌走人。

你一直喜欢他，他一直喜欢你，你们两个对着我这么坦荡倒是说给对方听啊干什么要这样对我？我只是个无辜的单身狗啊？

“不过我也喜欢普鲁申科和亚古丁，你怎么单问我羽生啊？诶你这是怎么了我给你拿杯水——”

“咳——不用了我只是，咳咳，被生蛋液呛到了，没事。”宇野昌磨接过纸巾擦擦嘴，同时为前辈点了根蜡。傻狍子貌似根本没这根弦，您任重而道远。

问完了该问的，宇野昌磨终于可以好好吃饭了。吃完饭付好钱，金博洋把被宇野昌磨拒绝的草莓糖丢进了嘴里，说笑着走回冰场。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *这回是典型ABO了  
> *我要耍/流/氓，没有车  
> *重度OOC，吐槽役宇野昌磨  
> *时间线平昌冬奥

换回了鞋回到冰场，金博洋刚一投入国家队的怀抱，宇野昌磨就被羽生结弦揪走了。

真是的都不带矜持一下的吗？

“前辈，博洋说他一直——”

“等等Shoma。你在吃草莓糖吗？”羽生结弦抽抽鼻子。这气味熟悉到可怕，却又有点陌生。他意外地，感觉到紧张的心情有点被安抚。

“啊？没有。前辈你知道，并不是所有人都像你一样瞎吃不胖。”他抬起袖子闻了闻自己，然后摇摇头，“可是前辈，我身上一点草莓味都没有，您为什么这么问呢？”

宇野昌磨看着前辈骤然严肃的神情，有点不知所措：“前辈，我接着说下去了？博洋说他一直喜欢您，但是他还说他也一直喜欢普鲁申科和亚古丁。”

“Shoma谢谢你！我知道了！”

宇野昌磨看着前辈带着小花朵朵的表情径直滑向远处正在瞎溜达的博洋，感觉世界愈发迷幻了。博洋完全没往前辈希望的地方想……羽生前辈居然还能这么开心？

这头，羽生结弦就比较煎熬了。会缠绕的草莓香，香气里的平和，他终于得到了他最不敢想却无疑是他最期望的答案——他看上的博洋，是一个有着不输Alpha的能力和坚韧的，甜蜜的草莓味Omega。他得拼命抑制自己的本能，不要让松香外溢得太过分了。

他才不想给博洋留下“不懂礼貌四处乱撩”的坏印象呢！

羽生结弦跑来中国队的时候，他们的表情比上午宇野昌磨来的时候还丰富。今天这是咋了日本队一个个的跑过来联谊？瞧瞧，说的话都一样：“能把博洋借我一会儿吗？”借借借，谁还不知道你羽生结弦那点心思，看看你能说出什么花来。

“博洋，晚饭有约吗？我们一起去吃晚饭吧！附近有一家很好吃的日料！如果你不喜欢的话，中餐馆也可以！那里的鸡翅做得很好吃的。或者你更喜欢海鲜泡面呢？我们可以一起泡吗我想吃很久了！”羽生结弦说了一大串，还想接着说出另一大串时，瞥到金博洋有些为难的脸色。

“博洋？”羽生结弦心里忽然有种不太好的预感。

“可是，有的。”金博洋绷住了脸，委屈巴巴地看向羽生结弦，看着他偶像从极度兴奋到忽然空白，忽然灿烂一笑，虎牙直接要把松香味信息素送上天，“和你刚约好的呀。”

然后松香味就炸开了。

嗯……手忙脚乱喷除味剂的偶像真可爱。金博洋想。

啊……偶尔耍坏的博洋真可爱。羽生结弦想。

一个下午的彩排显得有点漫长，等到两人心满意足地坐在回转寿司店的转盘边之后，天已经黑透了。

金博洋本来以为他会很窘迫。他没吃过回转寿司，然而这第一次却格外舒心。有辣度正好的料汁，有他多看了两眼就会被递到手边的寿司卷，当然还有为他布置一切的羽生结弦。金博洋在心里悄悄地叹了口气。别这样，我会误会的。

晚饭之后，两个人在大街上随意走着，昏黄的路灯映着一点也不美的月亮，根本不是一个适合告白的时机。

然而羽生结弦忍不了也等不了了。无望的暗恋里呆了太久，羽生结弦一点都不想继续了。

“博洋是个Omega吧。”他轻轻握住身侧的人白嫩的手。

“熬过发情期，遮掩信息素，很痛苦吧。”另一只手跟上来，少见地以他Alpha的强势将金博洋的一只手包在了温暖的掌心里。

“我有一个愿望很久了，粉丝都说博洋是天使，天使可以帮我实现愿望吗？”

“啊？”有点被这个阵仗吓傻了的金博洋憋出一个气音，愣愣地回头看向羽生温柔得过分的眉眼。

“我想和你在一起啊天天。”羽生结弦无奈地把脑袋蹭到金博洋肩膀上，话音都变得软软的，“我喜欢你呀，很久了。”

一片寂静无声之间，羽生感觉到一只手臂轻轻地却坚决的环上了他的后背。

“我……我觉得……”声音有点颤抖，还带着做梦般的不真实感，“草莓和松香一起挺好闻的——你觉得吗？”

羽生结弦笑了。

“当然。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
